goldengirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
DVD Box Sets
This page details the various DVD box sets and other home video releases of The Golden Girls and related series. The Complete First Season Description An Emmy Award-winner for Outstanding Comedy Series in its very first year, The Golden Girls has become a landmark in television history and an all-time fan favorite. Beatrice Arthur, Rue McClanahan, Betty White and Estelle Getty star as four South Florida seniors sharing a house, their dreams and a whole lot of cheesecake. Bright, promiscuous, clueless and hilarious, these lovely, mismatched ladies form the perfect circle of friends. Experience all 25 laugh-packed episodes of Season One in this spectacular 3-disc set, including the series pilot and an exclusive bonus feature that offers a whole new look at the show. It's all the provocative fun and entertainment you remember ...and so much more. Special Features *Fashion Commentary - Joan and Melissa Rivers provide their own unique brand of fashion critique in a hilarious featurette that pays tribute to the crazy, kitschy wardrobes of The Golden Girls. Details *Release Date: 23 November 2004 *Number of Discs: 3 *Number of Episodes: 25 *Running Time: 617 mins *Retail Price: $49.99 The Complete Second Season Description Join Dorothy, the smart one, Sophia, the glib one, Rose, the naive one, and Blanche, the ... well, you know ... for the second season of one of television's funniest shows ever, THE GOLDEN GIRLS. Loved by fans and critics alike, Season 2 garnered its second straight Emmy award for "Outstanding Comedy Series" and a Golden Globe for "Best TV Series Comedy/Musical." It's a star-filled season with special guests, including Burt Reynolds in a surprise cameo and a young George Clooney playing a Miami policeman who saves the day! Now you can "travel down the road and back again" with all 26 original episodes on one incredible 3-disc set. From the opening lines of the theme song to the end credits you'll enjoy all the racy and hilarious moments you've come to expect from THE GOLDEN GIRLS. Special Features *"Go for the Gold" Interactive Trivia Game Details *Release Date: 17 May 2005 *Number of Discs: 3 *Number of Episodes: 26 *Running Time: 644 mins *Retail Price: $49.99 Promotional Video The Complete Third Season Description Your favorite young-at-heart women return for another helping of laughter, misadventures, and cheesecake in the third season of one of television's most highly acclaimed sitcoms ever, THE GOLDEN GIRLS. Dorothy, Sophia, Rose, and Blanche are the four mismatched housemates living together in Miami. While these very different women don't always get along, deep down they really love one another. A perennial award winner, this laugh-filled season garnered three Emmy Awards and a Golden Globe. Now you can enjoy all 25 episodes from this unforgettable year on this complete DVD set. Included is the original and unedited "Golden Moments" episode where the girls reminisce about their times together, plus hilarious bonus features that will have you laughing for hours. It's proof positive that good comedy never grows old. Special Features *Golden Moments - a montage of humorous moments from Season Three *The Golden Girls Scrapbook - a collection of hilarious clips from each "Golden Girl" Details *Release Date: 22 November 2005 *Number of Discs: 3 *Number of Episodes: 25 *Running Time: 614 mins *Retail Price: $39.99 The Complete Fourth Season Description One of television's most highly acclaimed comedies returns for another season that proves that life begins at 50, THE GOLDEN GIRLS. Dorothy, Blanche, Rose, and Sophia are the four mismatched Miami housemates who look out for one another no matter what misadventures come their way. It's a season filled with romance, dating catastrophes, one wedding, and more Elvis impersonators than you can shake a stick at. Now you can experience every hilarious episode from this unforgettable year on this complete DVD set. Enjoy special appearances by guest stars Bob Hope, Julio Iglesias, and Quentin Tarantino. It's comedy that's pure gold. Special Features *Top Ten Guest Stars From Season 4 Details *Release Date: 14 February 2006 *Number of Discs: 3 *Number of Episodes: 26 *Running Time: 624 mins *Retail Price: $39.99 The Complete Fifth Season Description Travel to Miami for a visit with the original girls gone wild, The Golden Girls! Beatrice Arthur, Rue McClanahan, Betty White, and Estelle Getty are back for Season Five of this multiple Emmy® and Golden Globe® Award-winning comedy. These four young-at-heart ladies couldn't be more different, but they stick together through thick and thin. Enjoy every side-splitting episode of Season Five in this laugh-packed DVD box set, complete with exclusive bonus material. The hilarious adventures include Sophia going on a bulk-buying binge, Rose and Blanche joining a protest to save some dolphins and Dorothy dating a real clown. The girls are also joined by classic guest stars including Dick Van Dyke, and they just might be paid a visit by the Commander in Chief himself! It's off-the-wall entertainment at its finest from the gals who wrote the recipe for great comedy. Special Features *Audio commentaries on select episodes by Bea Arthur, Betty White and Rue McClanahan Details *Release Date: 9 May 2006 *Number of Discs: 3 *Number of Episodes: 26 *Running Time: 616 mins *Retail Price: $39.95 The Complete Sixth Season Description Join Florida's favorite housemates for Season Six of the multiple Emmy and Golden Globe Award-winning comedy, The Golden Girls. Beatrice Arthur, Rue McClanahan, Betty White, and Estelle Getty are back for some of their funniest adventures yet. Enjoy each unforgettable moment in this laugh-packed DVD box set. Rose takes to the skies to spice up her relationship, Dorothy's dating woes continue even after Sophia hires a matchmaker, Blanche has a surprise secret admirer and Sophia becomes Florida's funniest fugitive from justice. Great guest stars like Jeffrey Tambor and Debbie Reynolds pay a visit, and a hilarious conversation with the cast makes Season Six a must-own for any Golden Girls fan. Special Features *Excerpt from a 2006 cast/crew reunion Q&A held at the Museum of Television & Radio Details *Release Date: 14 November 2006 *Number of Discs: 3 *Number of Episodes: 26 *Running Time: 615 mins *Retail Price: $39.99 The Complete Seventh and Final Season Description Complete your collection with the seventh and final season of the award-winning series The Golden Girls. Beatrice Arthur, Rue McClanahan, Betty White and Estelle Getty are back for more laughter, friendship and fun, along with one last helping of cheesecake. Enjoy every moment of Season Seven in this unforgettable DVD box set, capped off with exclusive bonus material. The girls travel to Atlanta to save Blanche?s family estate, Dorothy tries out to be a contestant on Jeopardy!, Rose?s investigative journalism gets her friends in hot water with the police and Sophia has a run-in with the Pope. With an exclusive nostalgic retrospective and terrific guest stars like Leslie Nielsen, Merv Griffin and Alex Trebek, the girls go out with a bang. From the hilarious season opener to the tearful farewell, The Golden Girls: The Complete Seventh Season is a fitting conclusion to one of the most beloved series of all time. Special Features *Thank You For Being A Friend: A Look Back With The Golden Girls Details *Release Date: 13 February 2007 *Number of Discs: 3 *Number of Episodes: 26 *Running Time: 625 mins *Retail Price: $39.99 (US); $59.99 (CAN) The Golden Girls - 25th Anniversary Complete Collection Description The Golden Girls: 25th Anniversary Complete Collection is the perfect holiday gift. One of the most beloved shows of all time, The Golden Girls follows four friends - Dorothy (Beatrice Arthur), Rose (Betty White), Blanche (Rue McClanahan) and Sophia (Estelle Getty) - who live together in Miami. Relive all your favorite moments with the Girls in this commemorative set complete with all seven seasons. This limited edition set comes in a collectible replica of Sophia's purse and includes collectible character-themed playing cards. Special Features *Playing Cards *Purse Packaging Details *Release Date: 9 November 2010 *Number of Discs: 21 *Number of Episodes: 180 (complete series) *Running Time: 3800 mins *Retail Price: $149.99 (US); $199.00 (CAN) ''Blossom: Seasons 1 & 2 Description In 1991 NBC changed the face of prime-time sitcoms by introducing young audiences to an eccentric teenaged girl from a broken home on the mend. A video blogger predating the Internet, Blossom Russo (Mayim Bialik) chronicled the events of her teenage life in full, hilarious and sometimes heartbreaking detail, providing inspiration to youngsters and their families for five very special seasons. Now the groundbreaking Emmy nominated series first two seasons, 37 episodes, are available for the first time in one deluxe DVD box set. Starring: Mayim Bialik (''Beaches, Curb Your Enthusiasm), Jenna von Oÿ (The Parkers), Ted Wass (Soap), Michael Stoyanov and Joey Lawrence in the role that made him an international heartthrob! Details *Release Date: 27 January 2009 *Number of Discs: 6 *Number of Episodes: 37 *Running Time: 840 mins *Retail Price: $49.99 Connections Estelle Getty appeared as Sophia in the season 1 episode "I Ain't Got No Buddy". The scene is a dream sequence, so it is not part of Sophia's actual storyline and does not suggest that Blossom takes place in the same narrative universe as The Golden Girls. Category:Merchandise